


Pancakes

by Flyingintospace



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Pancakes, Toronto Maple Leafs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 03:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16945911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: Mitch wakes up to discover Auston and his slippers are missing.





	Pancakes

Mitch stretched his arms high above his head, a small groan escaping as his sleep stiff muscles stretched delightfully. He turned onto his side only to discover that Auston’s side of the bed was empty. That was unusual, Auston usually liking to linger in bed on their days off. Mitch swung his legs over the side of their bed, toes curling away from the cold floor as he realized that his slippers weren’t in their usual place. Now on a mission to find both his missing boyfriend and slippers he headed down the hall towards the kitchen, nose scrunching in annoyance at every cold step. And there he found Auston. Making pancakes. And Mitch supposed that he could forgive him for stealing his slippers.


End file.
